A roller tappet of the pre-cited type, for example, for a high pressure fuel pump of a quality or quantity regulated type internal combustion engine is described in DE 10 2010 022 318 A1. A retention means for the pin for preventing its exit out of the housing is created through its encompassment over more than 180° in the receptions of the flats. At the same time, the pin runs with its front ends on inner sides of an upper belt zone of the housing so that a further retention means is created (see FIG. 4).
A drawback of the aforesaid configuration is that, during snapping-in of the pin into its reception, a plastic deformation of its thin-walled sheet material, and surface damage, can occur. Depending on the circumstances, if the encompassment of the pin is inadequate, this type of securing can also come apart. Moreover, it is to be noted that the pin runs with its front ends only through two edge regions on the inner sides of the belt of the housing, and this can likewise lead to wear. At the same time, it is only with some difficulty that the axial lash of the pin can be adjusted. In addition, the bearing means for the pin extends on a relatively small diameter, so that, under certain circumstances, the bearing arrangement reaches its load bearing limits prematurely.